DBA
by Firefly Solace
Summary: The Saiyans and Earthlings live united. Highschool year, and Vegita attends. But there are way too many skeletons in the closet. It's finished! FINISHED! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

DBA  
  
By: Firefly Solace  
  
DBA, or Dragonball Alternate, is a story of our fighters set in a different time and setting. For over 100 years Earth and the planet Vegita have created an alliance between one another. Many Saiyans have claimed Earth as their home, living there peacefully with families, creating many half- breeds and so on. Intertwined, the 2 worlds have lived peacefully together. Seperately, the Saiyans were still under controll of Frieza, conquering planets for the beast. We begin in Tokyo, Japan. Highschool has just begun and this year, it was decided, Vegita is to attend . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Son-kun, ChiChi-chan, wait up!"  
  
Goku and ChiChi, who were walking peacefully together on their way to school, turned now to see one of their good friends, Bulma, running up to them.  
  
"Oh hi, Bulma, what's up?" Goku greeted through his normal cheerful smile. "Where's Yamcha?"  
  
"Wouldn't you know it," Bulma stammered, stopping for a breath of air, "His father needed some help with the shop. So it's going to take him to school after they finish up."  
  
ChiChi bit her lower lip nervously. "But Bulma, his father doesn't open up shop for another 2 weeks."  
  
Still out of breath and haunching over, her hands on her knees, Bulma glared bitterly at her friend. "What are you trying to imply, ChiChi?" she hissed.  
  
"N . . . nothing," ChiChi sighed. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."  
  
Nodding furiously, the three set out at a strong pace.   
  
"Krillen! Piccolo! Tien! Chautzu! Launch!" Bulma called when the 3 had entered the building. They two groups quickly collided, becomming one large mass of hysteria.  
  
"Hi guys!" Lauch greeted.  
  
"Hey, you won't believe this!" Krillen announced. "I just checked the assigned classes - and were in the same one! All of us! Can you believe it?!"  
  
"Wow, really?" Goku asked. "That's amazing! Wounder how that happened."  
  
Bulma smirked sinisterly. "Yes, I wounder," she snickered.  
  
"Well, come on guys, were gonna be late!" announced Tien. "Let's go!"  
  
"Yea!" Chautzu cried, bumbling off after his best friend. The others followed noisily after.   
  
The teacher began handing out locker numbers to the class when suddenly the door swung roughly open, almost comming off of it's hinges. Everyone's eyes immediately darted to the intruder, a student their age with flowing black hair that stood up strait, defying gravity. He wore blue jeans and a shirt with the sleeves cut off. On his hands were finger-less gloves.  
  
"Vegita," the teacher, Mrs. Stinkass gasped. "You almost destroyed the door! And you're late!"  
  
Vegita crossed his arms over his chest and sneered at the underly-dressed woman. "Whatever."  
  
Mrs. Stinkass, almost to the point of exploding, growled through gritted teeth, "Please take your seat!"  
  
Vegita gazed around at the small classroom. To his right in the front seat was a woman with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt, a jeans skirt, and a jean vest. Behind her was a boy that looked quite alike the blonde, with raven black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt tucked into jean pants. Behind him was a tiny boy that looked more like a mime. He wore black shorts and a white t- shirt. In the next row in the front seat was a short bald guy with holes in his head. He wore a ridiculous orange gi and kept sneaking peeks at the blonde next to him. Behind him was a green guy, a Namek, Vegita noted. He had on a purple-like gi and an old white hat and shoulder armor. Behind him was a tall guy with three hideous eyes popping out of his head. He was wearing a green gi and talking to the short mime. Next to the bald guy in the front seat was a boy with goofy-looking hair and an even goofier looking smile. His attire consisted of the same orange gi the bald kid was wearing. Behind him was an empty desk, and behind that was an odd-looking girl with frizzy hair. She wore blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Up at the very left was a woman with black hair and eyes. She was wearing an assorted kimono, and was talking seductively to the goofy-looking guy. Behind her was a radiant blue-haired and blue-eyes girl. She was wearing jeans shorts and a tight baby blue shirt that cut off at the belly. She kept staring as the clock, looking bored. Behind her was an empty seat.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"  
  
Vegita turned to see an odd boy brush past him. He had a wierd hair-cut, scars on his face, and wore the same orange gi the bald kid and the goofy- looking guy were wearing.  
  
"You too, Yamcha?" Mrs. Stinkass demanded with a sigh of irritance.  
  
"I-father-shop," Yamcha stammered a bit nervously.  
  
"Yamcha, over here!" the blue-haired beauty called up, raising her hand.  
  
"Um, yea," Yamcha said, rushing to the seat by the girl. "Hey Bulma." The two engaged in a long, welcomming kiss, and Vegita recoiled with disgust. As he took the only available seat, the one behind Bulma, Mrs. Stinkass scolded the two.  
  
"Hey stop this now, this is not a make-out point!" she hollared.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha stopped kissing, Bulma glaring at the teacher. She then leaned in for another kiss, but Yamcha pulled back. "No," he whispered. "Don't wanna get in trouble."  
  
Exhasperated, Bulma sighed a groan, putting her head in her hands.   
  
The bell rang for lunch, and poor ChiChi held tightly onto Goku for dear life as he raced to be the first in line. Within 10 minutes the large group of friends were sitting at a table. ChiChi was trying futilely to get Goku, who was occupied with a large plate of food before him, to kiss her, Krillen was bothering everyone with his women troubles, Bulma was trying desperately to get a hesitant Yamcha to make out with her right there and then, and the others were in a heated discussion.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, even Goku, who still at the time had a whole pizza in his mouth, a soda in one hand, and a chicken leg in the other. Vegita stood in the middle of the cafeteria, his arm raised in the position that told he had just struck someone. Sure enough, there he was. A senior, bald, well- built, and 6 feet tall, lay before the Prince's feet. All around him were the garbage cans, it's filth spreading all over the fallen guy.  
  
Goku, now solemn, swallowed the food currently in his mouth and set those in his hands down. A serious look on his features, he stood up.  
  
"Goku, no!" ChiChi pleaded, pulling him back down.  
  
"But ChiChi-"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," ChiChi pleaded. "Please don't fight him!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"The teachers are taking care of it anyway," ChiChi said, pointing a finger at the situation while another desperately held onto Goku's strong arm. "See?"  
  
Their teacher, Mrs. Stinkass, was scolding Vegita, who was pretty much just not paying attention. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him away, another teacher comming to assist the now unconscious senior.  
  
"What a bully!" Launch cried.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the Saiyan Prince?" Bulma observed. "Vegita, I think."  
  
Goku was now smirking. "He's strong. I hope he joins the martial arts club here."  
  
"Goku, you've got to be joking!" Krillen cried out. "I'd get creamed!"  
  
This enveloped into a small discussion umong the group, Goku, for the first time in his life, thinking instead of eating.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. DBA2

Chapter 2  
  
   
  
The next day began like the previous, Vegita arriving late and making his presence known. After being scolded by the teacehr he took his seat in the back.  
  
Bulma, giggling after Yamcha began to tickle her playfully, rolled about in her seat, her eyes flailing backwards . . . to Vegita. She noticed that he had a large cut just below his eye, spreading all the way down his right cheek. Before she could further her investigation, however, Yamcha began to tickle her shoulder, sending her into a laughing fit.  
  
"Bulma Briefs! Yamcha! Stop that this instant!" Mrs. Stinkass scolded.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mrs. Stinkass, ma'am," Yamcha promptly apologized, sitting up at his desk like an angel.  
  
Bulma glared at her boyfriend.  
  
"Now class, listen up," Mrs. Stinkass announced. "I will be passing around a sheet for you to sign up on. It's for the martial arts club. Remember, though, that there are only 10 spots available, so if you sign up it doesn't nessecarily mean that you'll be on the team. Next-"  
  
While Mrs. Stinkass handed around other sheets for various other clubs, Goku turned around in his seat. "Hey Vegita!" he whispered. "Vegita!"  
  
Vegita, who was just staring off into space out of boredom, now aknowledged the Saiyan. "What?" he spat.  
  
"You gonna sign up for martial arts?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Why should I?" Vegita demanded. "Just a bunch of weakling humans. Pushovers."  
  
"Well . . . you might have a challenge," said Goku. "I am a Saiyan, and I am pretty strong!"  
  
"Oh?" Vegita tried to act uninterrested. "What class?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
Vegita smirked. "All right then, I will. Let's see if you're as tough as you say you are."  
  
"Great!" With that, Goku turned back around in his seat.   
  
"Wow! My gosh, this place is huge!" Launch cried. The group had just arrived in the school's dojo for the first martial arts club meeting. Bulma and Launch weren't going to fight, but did want to watch and encourage their friends.  
  
"If you ask me, it's too small," Piccolo, the normally silent Namek replied gruffly.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Vegita!" Goku announced. He raised his hand in the air to call Vegita over, but ChiChi quickly yanked it down.  
  
"Goku, what are you doing?!" ChiChi cried out in hysterics. "He's a bully! And I don't like him! Don't call him over!"  
  
Goku looked confused.  
  
"All right everyone, let's begin, shall we?"  
  
Everyone turned to the sensei, or what looked like the sensei. He was tall, wearing a gi . . . and looked very suspiciously like a woman.  
  
"My name is Mr. Woocha, and I will be your sensei. I'm glad to see that so many of you have signed up but, as you remember, I only have room for 10 slots. We-"  
  
After a while of Mr. Woocha explaining in-depth detail the rules, causing many to fall asleep on the benches, it was time to again.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Mr. Woocha chopped his hands together as he hollared, causing those asleep to wake up and those staring off into space to pay attention. "Let's begin with . . . Krillen and 18."  
  
"Wha-" Krillen choked out. "S-she-uh . . . she's here?!"  
  
"Yes, she's over there," Yamcha replied, pointing a finger at the other end of the dojo.  
  
Krillen looked over . . . and saw her. "Eep!"  
  
18 approached the middle, and her eyes fell on the short, frightened boy. "Come on," she hissed. "Let's go, I don't plan to wait here all day for you!"  
  
Gulping, Krillen slowly made his way up to 18.  
  
"All right," Mr. Woocha announced, "begin!"  
  
18 immediately got into a fighting position, and Krillen reluctantly copied. Quickly, 18 ran up to Krillen, sticking her fist at his face. Krillen immediately dodged, and their faces deadly close. Blushing fiercely, Krillen rolled his eyes to the back of his head . . . and fainted. 18 stood, still in her position, and blinked, shocked.  
  
"Well, it looks like Krillen is down," Mr. Woocha announced.  
  
"Krillen, that's pathetic!" Bulma called from the bleachers. "And just because you like the girl!"  
  
Now it was 18's turn to blush.  
  
Krillen suddenly jumped up, facing Bulma. "Will you shut up?!" he cried. "I don't like her!"  
  
"You don't?" 18 asked.  
  
Krillen turned to 18, stuck. "Uh no, I do, I mean I don't, I mean . . . I . . . I . . . uh . . ." and he fainted. Again.  
  
All of Krillen's friends sweat-dropped.  
  
As the day forged on, child after child fell from defeat. However pathetic most of the fights were, the really, really interresting one's were when Bulma's friends fought. And now, the last fight of the day had come down to this. Goku and Vegita. Everyone had seen their skill earlier, and now it was time to further it.  
  
"Good luck, Vegita," Goku welcomed his foe.  
  
Vegita smirked. "Yes, Goku, good luck to you too. You're going to need it."  
  
And with those words to each other, the two got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Go Goku!" Bulma cried out in rappid cheer. "Beat that bully!"  
  
Vegita frowned.  
  
Goku smirked.  
  
And then they began.  
  
Vegita ran at Goku and swung his fist. However, Goku faded, dodging the attack. He appeared behind Vegita and kicked, but Vegita whirled around and grabbed Goku's legs, tossing him. Goku stopped in mid-air, twirling around. He then noticed that Vegita was nowhere in sight. Immediately he felt his ki. He punched, and Vegita appeard at the end of Goku's fast. He flipped around and landed on his feet, then flew up. Goku dissappeared and reappeared behind Vegita with a ball of ki, but Vegita had a ball his own. The two fired their blasts and they exploded in the air, shaking the whole building.  
  
"What the hell?!" Mr. Woocha demanded with shock.  
  
"They're both Saiyans," Tien explained to the teacher. "And Vegita's the Saiyan Prince."  
  
Exasperated, the teacher tossed the clipboard currently in his hands mindlessly to the floor. "Oh Hell, there goes the planet."  
  
Vegita smashed down on Goku, sending him crashing to the ground. He then sent a ball of ki his way, but Goku dissappeared before it reached him, turning the ring to rubble. Vegita dissappeared, and then only loud crashes and sudden spirts of light were shown. The two then stopped . . . with a large ammount of ki in both of their hands. And it was growing.  
  
"No!" Mr. Woocha cried.  
  
"Ka me . . ."  
  
"Big . . ."  
  
"ha me . . ."  
  
"Bang . . ."  
  
"WAIT! STOP!"  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!!"  
  
The two blasts collided, and a huge distuctive force was created, engulfing everyone. They sounded with a large explosion, and a whole cloud of dust rose up in the air. When it cleared, Goku and Vegita stood firm, both of them radiating with power. All around them was nothing but rubble.  
  
Slowly, everyone cried out, hissed.  
  
"Goku, I'm going to KILL YOU!" Bulma threatened. "SO HELP ME, I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
"Goku, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" ChiChi screamed. "YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"  
  
However, Goku did not respond. His mind was still glued to the fight which, to him, was still going on. He smirked at Vegita, and Vegita smirked back.  
  
Just then, Mr. Woocha popped out of the reckage, bruised, broken, bloodied. He pointed a finger at the two angrily. "You two . . ." he huffed. "are NOT ONE OF THEM!"  
  
"Wha-?" Goku's attention was finally caught. "We're not? But-"  
  
"If you continue fighting, you'll KILL US ALL!"  
  
Goku blinked.  
  
"Fine by him," Vegita said, spitting on the rubble below. "This is pathetic, can't even handle a little sparring match. Pathetic." He then turned to Goku. "We had better continue this, Goku. I'm not through with you yet."  
  
"Yea!" Goku cried. "Let's continue!"  
  
Almost blowing up with anger, Mr. Woocha screamed, "GET OUT OF MY DOJO!!!!"   
  
After they all left the dojo, or what ws left of it, Goku had invited Vegita over to his house to continue his match. However, Vegita declined, saying he had more important things to do.  
  
'More important things to do,' Vegita mused to himself. 'Yea, like letting that yarou Freiza use me as a Kami-damned basketball.' He shivered at the thought. Just then, he arrived at a space pod. Slowly he climbed in and pressed a few buttons, and it blasted off.  
  
It landed not too long after on a larger ship, docking easily in the bay. Vegita quickly jumped out, landing on his feet and glaring at the alien that patrolled pods comming in and out.  
  
"How was your day, sire?" the alien asked, trying to be as polite and respectful as possible so as not to piss off the Prince.  
  
"None of your damned business," Vegita spat at the lower creature.  
  
"Y-yes sire, I'm sorry sire," the alien quivered. "Lord Frieza wishes to see you now. He's been waiting."  
  
Vegita's heart sank. He had hoped that perhaps today Frieza would have better things to do. Guess not.  
  
Now full of anger, Vegita aimed an open hand at the trembling alien. "Thanks for the info," he snarled just before he blasted him to pieces. Sighing, Vegita then walked to Frieza's quarters.  
  
When he arrived, there was Frieza, sitting all high and mighty on his chair like he was royalty or something.  
  
"Lord Frieza, you called for me?" Vegita inquired.  
  
"You're late," the beast growled.  
  
'Oh yes, I just can't WAIT to get home to start getting kicked around. Something to look forward to.' Vegita thought. Aloud he said, "Sorry, Frieza, it won't happen again."  
  
"Yea, right," Frieza mocked. "Stupid monkey. And where's your respect? Bow to your lord!"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Vegita hesitated, but finally got down on one knee.  
  
Frieza got up from his chair and walked over to the Prince, scowling the whole way. "Not good enough." With that, Frieza smashed his foot in Vegita's face, sending him slamming to a wall. He hit his head, and blood began to ooze from the new wound.  
  
"You are pathetic," Frieza taunted, walking over to the Prince who was now standing. "And yet you think that you're better than me. Well, I'll show you!"  
  
Before Vegita could react, Frieza had attracted a long blade and sliced it in Vegita's back, the blade going through his shoulder and comming out the other end. Vegita howled in pain as he was forced downward to his knees, the blade holding him in place.  
  
"Zarbon!" Frieza ordered. "Bring him in here!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza!"  
  
Vegita looked up, his mouth beginning to fill with blood. He watched as Zarbon brought in . . . his father. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'Now what?'  
  
King Vegita was obviously surprised when he entered the room, especially seeing his son in such a predicament. "What is going on?!" he demanded.  
  
"Now watch," Frieza mused. "You'll enjoy this, Princeling. Zarbon, bring the scum to me!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon replied, grabbing ahold of the King and dragging him over.  
  
King Vegita, still hesitant demanded, "What is going on here?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Hush monkey!" Frieza spat, immediately shutting King Vegita up. "Im releasing you."  
  
King Vegita looked confused. "What . . ."  
  
Smirking, Frieza put a hand on the King's chest.  
  
"NO FATHER!" Vegita hollared.  
  
"Quiet!" Frieza ordered, pushing the blade deeper into the Prince's shoulder, causing him to cry out in even more pain. To King Vegita he said, "You are no longer under my order." And with one blast, he killed him.  
  
Vegita cried out in anger and pain. "You bastard! You mother fucking bastard! His death was supposed to be by MY hands! I WAS WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-" Vegita was stopped short as Frieza lifted Vegita up by the blade, his blood-curling screams cloaked with blood.  
  
"I have all the fight I want!" Frieza hissed. With that, he quickly removed the blade, sending Vegita crashing to the floor. He then kicked Vegita in the chest, once again sending him against the wall. "Now get out of my site," Frieza ordered. "Weakling!"  
  
Vegita slowly got up, grasping his arm which flailed limply by his side. Gritting his teeth furiously, he turned and walked out of Frieza's quarters.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. DBA3

Chapter 3  
  
   
  
"Hey guys, check this out!" Launch came running in the room with a brochuer. "The fair is in town, isn't that so cool?"  
  
"Woa, no way, let me see!" ChiChi grabbed the brocheur and surfed through it, everyone but Bulma and Yamcha peering over their shoulder. They were all currently at Goku's house, just hanging around with nothing to do. Until now, anyway.  
  
"Hey, look, they have food!" Goku began to druel.  
  
"Looks like a perfectly good waste of my time," Piccolo said, now walking over to the couch to sit down. "Besides, I have some meditation I need to do."  
  
"Awe, come on, Piccolo! It will be fun!" Goku encouraged.  
  
Piccolo glared at Goku. "No."  
  
"Let's go tonight," ChiChi suggested. "I'm free."  
  
"Yea!" Chautzu cried.  
  
Launch grabbed Tien's arm, looking at him in a cute way. "Maybe you could win me a stuffed teddy bear!" she cooed.  
  
Tien gulped, nervous. "Uh . . . y-yea . . . sure . . ."  
  
Chautzu frowned.  
  
"What do you say then?" said Krillen. "Tonight we'll swing by Bulma's and-"  
  
"Oh I'm not going," Bulma interrupted. "Me an Yamcha are going to go out for . . . a little fun." Smirking, she leaned over and gave a startled Yamcha a kiss.  
  
"T-tonight?" he gulped. "But I can't tonight! I-"  
  
"You said you had nothing to do tonight," Bulma almost scolded. "So what's the problem?"  
  
Yamcha, sweating, looked around at all the others, then at Bulma. He sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Good. Pick me up in 1 hour."  
  
Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Ok," said Bulma. "see you then. Bye guys, I'll see you later." Everyone said their good bye's to Bulma as she left, then their eyes all fell on Yamcha.  
  
"I-er-uh, got to go too," he said, and quickly got up, running out the door.  
  
"Boy he has some issues," Krillen commented.   
  
Bulma stared icily at the clock in front of her. 'Where is he?' she demanded. 'He's already 25 minutes late!' Sighing, Bulma decided to give him a call just in case he forgot.  
  
"Hello," came a seductive woman's voice on the other end of the phone when Bulma had dialed Yamcha's number.  
  
"Um . . . is Yamcha there?" Bulma hesitated to ask.  
  
"He's busy right now, are you his sister?"  
  
Bulma flared. "I'm his GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"No he's not. I'm his one and ONLY girlfriend! But I'll tell tiger you called Miss . . ."  
  
"My name is BULMA! AND I-"  
  
"Oh yes, Bulma! Yamcha's X!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, see you later. I've got a tiger to tame!" And with that, the phone conversation ended.  
  
Bulma, the phone still up to her ear, stared off in shock. "S-so that's why he's so nervous . . . he . . ." She squeezed the phone tight, her nuckles turning white. "He's cheating on me!" Frustrated, Bulma slammed the phone to the floor and burried her head in her hands. "How could he . . ." she sobbed. "I have . . . I have to tell ChiChi." She reached down to teh phone and began to dial her number, but stopped suddenly. She was gone with the others to the fair. She slowly set the phone down. "I need to call someone . . . anyone . . . just to listen . . ." Her eyes then fell on the school directory. Quickly she grabbed it and darted through it. Her eyes immediately fell on a name, and she bit her lower lip.   
  
Vegita stormed through his room, and, in his outrage, began to turn the place upside down. He smashed everything he could possibly find, ignoring the blinding pain in his head and shoulder. Finally he began to exhaust himself, and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. How he wished to kill Frieza . . . to make him suffer in pain and anguish.  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
Vegita, who was lying on his chest, looked over to his left to see the phone, surprised he had missed it durring his rampage. At first he hesitated to answer it, but then decided, what the Hell.  
  
"Yea?" he demanded through the phone, holding it in his good arm.  
  
"Hi um . . . is Vegita there?"  
  
"Yea, it's me, who'se this?"  
  
"Um . . . it's me, Bulma."  
  
Vegita, a little shocked that Bulma of all people called him, sat up in his bed. "Yea?"  
  
"I . . . I don't mean to bother you but . . . well . . ." she sniffed. "I just found out that Yamcha is cheating on me, and everyone is gone and I have no one to talk to, and and-"  
  
"Hush, woman. Calm down," Vegita ordered. "You say you JUST found this out?"  
  
Now Bulma's voice came through stern and angry. "What's THAT supposed to mean?! Have you seen him with the slut he was cheating on me with?! Why didn't you TELL me?! Huh?! HUH?!"  
  
Vegita couldn't help but laugh. "Woman, you'd have to be blind not to notice! He flirts with everyone he lays his eyes on, and school has just started!"  
  
"Are you calling me blind?!"  
  
"I'm just stating the facts."  
  
"How DARE you! I'm not blind! I just don't need to attatch a radar to my man! I trust him!"  
  
"You trust him and he does this to you. If anything, it should teach you to trust no one."  
  
"But you have to trust sometimes. I mean . . . I'm sure there's someone YOU trust."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The night continued on, and Vegita and Bulma stayed glued to the phone. They didn't know why, but neither of them could say good bye. Vegita began to forget about his aching body and the day's earlier events, and Bulma began to forget about Yamcha.  
  
"Wow!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can't believe it! We've been talking for 3 hours!"  
  
Vegita was just as shocked as Bulma was. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea. Well, I better go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Vegtia smirked. "Maybe."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When Bulma hung up, Vegita slowly set the phone down. '3 hours,' he thought. He'd never spent more than 3 hours on anything expect training! Sighing, his mind both aching and confused, he Prince leaned back and fell asleep.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. DBA4

Chapter 4  
  
   
  
Vegita stepped out of the space pod that brought him to Earth, and gazed around. Another beautiful day. How he hated it.  
  
"Vegita!"  
  
Vegita looked to the left. There was Bulma, running up to him. She stopped when she got to him, out of breath. "Boy," she huffed, "I need to excersize more!"  
  
Vegita waited for Bulma to compose herself before asking, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just want to apologize about last night," said Bulma. "I was just so worked up and everything, you were the only person I could call. And . . . I wanted to say thank you."  
  
Vegita smirked. "That's all?"  
  
Bulma suddenly noticed the bandage around his head. "Oh Kami, Vegita! What happened?!" she cried, reaching out to touch it.  
  
Vegita quickly grabbed her hand before it could make contact with his head, glaring at her. "Nothing," he replied huskily. "Just fighting."  
  
Bulma nodded, slowly taking her hand back. "Well it doesn't look like you did a very good job wrapping it," she commented. "Why don't we go up to your place and-"  
  
"NO!" Vegita hollared, interrupting Bulma.  
  
"Well gee Vegita, I was just gonna volunteer to fix it up for you. You don't have to go all nuclear on me!"  
  
Vegita, now very anxious to leave, grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her along. "Come on," he mumbled, "don't wanna be late for school."  
  
"Don't wanna be late?!" Bulma cried. "Vegita, you're ALWAYS late!" She took his hand with the both of hers, pulling. Miraculously, he stopped.  
  
"Come on, you don't want it to get infected," Bulma continued. "And it will only take a seccond!"  
  
"Woman, you're NOT going into my house!" Vegita hissed.  
  
"Fine then. We'll go into mine."   
  
"Ok, this won't hurt . . . much." Bulma said as she held up a swab to Vegita's wound.  
  
Vegita was so occupied gazing around Bulma's huge house he didn't even notice the thing when it touched his skin. His eyes just seemed to drift off into space.  
  
"Well you're much better than Son-kun," Bulma commented.  
  
"Who?" Vegita asked, prooving that his mind wasn't completely elsewhere.  
  
"Goku," Bulma answered. "He's impossible! Whenever madicine even TOUCHES his wound he gets into hysterics. And shots - I don't even want to GO there!"  
  
Vegita couldn't help but stiffle a laugh. "Oh really?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Well, there you go," she announced. "Good thing it wasn't infected." While she talked she tied a new bandage around the wound tightly. "Just try to settle down on the fighting, ok? You don't have to kill your opponent to win, you know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegita's shoulder, when she noticed him wince. "Do you have another injury?" she asked, releasing her hand from his shoulder.  
  
Vegita hesitated to tell her at first, but finally reluctantly nodded. He slowly pulled off his shirt, revealing a large bandage wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
Bulma slowly unwraped it, and gasped. "Vegita?! How did you get this?!" she demanded.  
  
"Fighting," Vegita mumbled simply.  
  
Bulma turned to face Vegita. "Don't lie to me!" she hissed. "This couldn't have been caused by battle!"  
  
Sneering, Vegita put his shirt back on. "Well it was."  
  
"What the Hell happend?!" Bulma yelled, now standing up. "HUH?!"  
  
"I told you woman it-"  
  
Bulma twisted Vegita around to face her, grabbing his face to look directly into hers. For a while, the two just stood there, staring each other down. Then finally, Vegita spoke, his voice comming out raspy and demanding. "Let me go woman."  
  
"No."  
  
Once again, silence.  
  
"Eigu ga wakarismasu ka?!" Vegita yelled. "I said let me go!" With that, Vegita grabbed his arm back, freeing himself, but with other consequences. "AAAHHH!!" he cried out in pain, grasping his throbbing wound tightly. "Damn you woman! It's none of your damned business how the hell I got this! You-"  
  
"YOU should be in the hospital!" Bulma retorted.  
  
Vegita, now able to compose himself, stood up strait and tall. "Better go woman," he ordered. "You don't want to be late."  
  
"Forget it, I'll just skip school," Bulma answered quickly.  
  
Once again, the dreaded silence.  
  
"Well it's not like I'm in a hurry to see Yamcha anyway," Bulma broke the silence. She walked to the back of Vegita and put her hands on his shoulders. "Here." With that, she began to massage.  
  
Vegita groaned in pure pleasure as Bulma worked her magic, slowly making his way to the bed and sitting down. He rolled his shoulders about as Bulma worked, nothing but pleasurable sounds escaping his lips.  
  
Bulma, smirking, looked down at her drawer. There on her table was a shot she had reserved for emergencies. She took in in her hand . . . then pricked Vegita's back.  
  
Vegita shot up suddenly, glaring down at Bulma, needle still in her hand, a shocked look on his and her face. "Damnit, woman, what the hell did you do to me?!" he hollared.  
  
Bulma stood up, facing the angered Prince. "I've given you a drug," she explained simply. "It will put you to sleep so maybe I can fix that wound of yours. You stubborn onore!"  
  
Vegita smirked, his eyeslids now sagging. "I woulda let you fix it anyway . . . you know . . ." he said before he passed out on her bed.   
  
When Vegita awoke, he found that his wound hurt even more than before. 'Damn woman,' he thought. 'What the hell did she do to me?!' Grudgingly, he sat up in bed, his eyes peering over to the clock beside his bed. It's bright light shone 3:12 P.M. Vegita's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Just then, his Saiyan ears picked up some fighting comming from downstairs.  
  
As Vegita walked down the steps, he was shocked at what he saw. There was Yamcha swaying about in a drunken state, a bottle of beer in his hand. Bulma was standing by him, yelling at him, a furious look on her face. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.  
  
"I can't believe you Yamcha!" Bulma yelled. "First you sleep with another woman, then-"  
  
"Awe Bulma," Yamcha slurred. "Said I'm soooory . . . and sides', we isn't sleepin' mosta the time!"  
  
Bulma screamed, startling Vegita. "How DARE you, Yamcha!"  
  
"Hey shuddup n gimmie a kiss." Yamcha staggered over to Bulma, but Bulma stepped back. "No Yamcha!" she spat.  
  
"I said commmer!" Yamcha yelled furiously, grabbing Bulma's wrist and squeezing it tight.  
  
Bulma cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yamcha, let me go, you're hurting me!" she wailed.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Yamcha and Bulma looked up at the stairs at Vegita. Vegita was glaring daggers at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha turned back to Bulma. "So you've been cheetin' on me?!" he scolded. "Slut!" With that, he brought his hand up and struck it at Bulma.  
  
Bulma screamed and recoiled, shaking, but suddenly looked up when she realized she hand't been hit. There, to her shock, was Vegita, grabbing Yamcha's arm.  
  
Yamcha let go of Bulma and turned to Vegita. "So ya playboy," he sneered. "You like this little whore?"  
  
Faster than you could blink, Vegita sent Yamcha crashing through the wall of Capsule Corp. He then walked throught the hole and glared down at Yamcha who was sprawled across the ground, trying to get up. Vegita grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up, then aimed his hand back. He was about to strike when suddenly-  
  
"Vegita, no!" Bulma grabbed his arm, pleading. "Don't kill him! Vegita, please! He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying! Please!"  
  
Growling, Vegita lowered his hand. "Fine," he replied, but not before kicking Yamcha in the ribs, sending him crasing into a tree.  
  
"Better go home!" Vegita hollared. "Before you REALLY piss me off!"  
  
Bulma slowly lowered to her knees, tears pouring down her face, sobbing. Vegita knelt next to her. Suddenly, without warning, Bulma threw her arms around Vegita's neck, now crying hysterically. Vegita jumped a bit at her sudden outburst, but then slowly wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Thank you, Vegita," Bulma sobbed. "Thank you . . . thank you . . ."  
  
Sniffing, she looked up at Vegita, gazing into his eyes. His eyes fell onto hers, and the two seemed to stare hypnotically into one another's eyes.  
  
"He's the only one I have . . ." Bulma sobbed.  
  
Vegita shook his head. "You're not going back to him," he almost ordered.  
  
"But today was just accident," Bulma tried to reason more with herself than to Vegita. "He was just drunk, it's not his fault . . . I have no one else."  
  
Vegita slowly took her chin in his hand, then lifted it to his face. There he brushed his lower lip with her upper one. Bulma looked up, surprised. Vegita then lowered in, and took her lips with his. Bulma felt his touge in her mouth, and pulled away, giggling.  
  
And she smiled devilishly.   
  
The door to Bulma's room slammed open, and Bulma and Vegita stepped in, their lips locked. The two made their way to the bed in a dancing, playful way, meanwhile removing each other's cloths.  
  
Bulma lifted Vegita's shirt off, and Vegita compiled by lifting up his arms. When the shirt became caught between their lips, Vegita scowled. Refusing to let their lips part, he ripped his shirt off and tossed it mindlessly to the floor. Bulma giggled at this motion, her lips still glued to Vegita's, and began to move backwards to the bed. She then fell onto it, letting Vegita fall with her. Bulma playfully wrapped her arms around Vegita neck.  
  
"I need to breathe," Bulma mumbled through Vegita's mouth.  
  
"Who needs to breathe?" Vegita mumbled back.  
  
Bulma seperated their kiss, happily breathing in the fresh air. Vegita licked his lips in approval. "Tasty," he commented.  
  
Bulma leaned back in the bed, looking up at Vegita sexily, her legs still wrapped tightly around his neck. Vegita leaned in between Bulma's legs, sniffing, his breath tickling her pubic hairs which where open to the world through her skirt. Vegita then leaned up to Bulma's face, kissing her, his lips burning deep into hers. Slowly his hands made their way down her skirt and he slowly began to peel it off.  
  
"BULMA HONEY, WE'RE HOME!"  
  
Bulma quickly shot up, knocking Vegita off her. He felt on the floor with a loud 'THUD!'  
  
"BULMA, ARE YOU OK?!" Bulma's mother hollared from downstairs.  
  
"Oh my Kami, oh kuso, kuso, kuso!" Bulma cried out, running everywhere in hysterics.  
  
Vegita stood up, cursing under his breath.  
  
Bulma quickly began to push Vegita backwards. "You have to get out of here!" she yelled. "Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami!"  
  
"Woman you-" Vegita was interrupted as Bulma pushed him out the window. Vegita flipped once and then stopped in mid-air, looking up at the window. 'Lucky for her I can fly,' he thought. And then his shirt came flying out the window and landed on his head.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. DBA5

Authors Note: PEOPLE REVIEWED! YAY! dances with glee Thanks to all who did! You rock!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
   
  
Brrrrrring!  
  
The school bell rang, and all the kids reluctantly trudged to their class.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Goku welcomed when his good friend stepped inside the classroom. "Where were you yesterday, were you sick?"  
  
"Er um . . . uh . . ." Bulma stammered nervously. "Woa, would you look at the time! We better sit in our seat, Goku!" She very quickly and very nervously took her seat.  
  
"Hey Bulma, can I talk to you?"  
  
Bulma looked up to see one of her friends, Launch. She looked a little nervous.  
  
"Yea, sure," Bulma welcomed. "What about?"  
  
Launch sat down in Yamcha's chair and sighed. "I really, really like Tien, and I know Chautzu is his best friend. But I think Chautzu hates me!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Bulma asked.  
  
Launch sighed again.  
  
~o~o~FLASHBACK~o~o~  
  
"That was so much fun!" Launch cried, her arm glued around Tien's. "And you won me a teddy bear!" She hugged the bear close to her chest. "Uh yea . . ." Tien replied nervously. "Great . . ."  
  
Chautzu glared at Launch.  
  
"That WAS fun," ChiChi commented, her arm linked with Goku's. "We should do it more often!"  
  
"Yea," exclaimed Goku. "They had great food!" He took a bite of the corndog in his free hand.  
  
"Goku!" ChiChi scolded.  
  
Goku swallowed the food and gazed at ChiChi. "Of cource, the best part was being with you," he said, giving ChiChi a peck on the cheek.  
  
ChiChi beamed.  
  
"I liked-"  
  
"SHUT UP, LAUNCH!" Chautzu suddenly cried out. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" And with that, the angered mini mime flew off.  
  
"What's HIS problem?" demanded Krillen.  
  
o~o~END FLASHBACK~o~o~  
  
"Well that was rude of him," Bulma commented.  
  
Launch nodded. "Why doesn't he hate me so much?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I couldn't begin to imagine."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Launch apologized, getting up out of Yamcha's seat to let him in. He sat down, and Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, facing the other way.  
  
"Hey uh Bulma . . ." Yamcha began to greet nervously. "Want a kiss?"  
  
"Talk to me again, Yamcha, and I'll-"  
  
Funimation suddenly cuts to the other side of the room. (Me= wounders where they were durring the scene between Bulma and Vegita. Suddenly gets mad and kicks Funimation out. "GET OUTTA MY FIC, ASSHOLES!!")  
  
Krillen was searching for his pen on the floor when suddenly . . .  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Krillen jolted up, startled, and hit his head on the desk. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing his head as he tried to stand up strait. "Hey next time-" Krillen stopped short and froze when he saw who it was he was talking to. 18.  
  
"We need to talk," 18 demanded.  
  
Krillen nodded nervously. "Y-yea?"  
  
"Why did you throw the fight a few days ago?" she demanded simply.  
  
"Well I . . . I . . . I . . ."  
  
"Is it because you like me?"  
  
'Direct, isn't she?' Krillen thought. Aloud he said, "Uh . . . yea."  
  
"Well listen up, shorty!" 18 hissed. "I didn't join the martial arts club to get a date, I joined to fight!" she pointed a finger down at Krillen. "And you owe me a re-match!"  
  
"But-b-but-"  
  
"Today after school," she said. "On the football field. If you don't show or if you let me win, my brother will personally take care of you!"  
  
"Y-your brother?" Krillen gulped. He looked over to where 17 was sitting. He was glaring back at Krillen, a pencil in his hands. And he broke it in half.  
  
Krillen gulped again.  
  
"Be there," 18 ended, sitting back in her seat.  
  
'I'm doomed.'  
  
"Please take your seat, class," their teacher begun. "Today-"  
  
Vegita stormed into the classroom, immediately shutting the teacher up. Haughtily he walked to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Vegita," the teacher said, a little too calmly. "I'm going to have to write you up a detention."  
  
"Tell somebody who cares," Vegita remarked.  
  
The teacher drew up a slip, and handed it to Vegita. Vegita immediately took it and tore it up right in front of her face.  
  
Trying her best to ignore that, the teacehr began with her lessons.  
  
Yamcha turned around in his seat, glaring Vegita down. "Hey you," he hissed.  
  
Vegita looked at Yamcha.  
  
"You leave Bulma alone," Yamcha ordered. "She's mine!"  
  
"Correction," said Vegita. "She WAS yours."  
  
"Why you . . ." Yamcha twisted his hand back, ready to hit Vegita when Vegita faded. He appeared behind Yamcha when he grabbed him suddenly by his neck, lifting him up above the classroom.  
  
"Vegita!" Mrs. Stinkass gasped.  
  
Goku quickly flew up to the two, his eyes serious. "Let him go, Vegita," he said solemly.  
  
Vegita smirked. "Fine, the scum is yours." He then tossed Yamcha into Goku's arms. "For now," the Saiyan Prince ended before walking out the door.  
  
Yamcha looked up at Goku. "Thanks . . ."  
  
The teacher looked at Vegita's retreating form. "I'll be right back," she told the class as she began to follow Vegita out the door. "Behave!"  
  
"What did you say to him, Yamcha?!" Bulma yelled as Goku let Yamcha down.  
  
"I just told him to stay away from you," Yamcha almost pleaded.  
  
Bulma flared. "STAY AWAY FROM ME?! AT LEAST HE DOESN'T GO TO MY HOUSE COMPLETELY DRUNK JUST TO HIT ME!"  
  
All of Bulma's friends gasped in shock, glaring at Yamcha.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Yamcha cried in his defence.  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
   
  
"Vegita, STOP!" Mrs. Stinkass called. She ran up to Vegita and grabbed his arm. Vegita twisted around to her, glaring at her. "What?" he spat.  
  
Softly Mrs. Stinkass said, "I heard your father died of a heart attack today. Vegita, I'm sorry."  
  
'Heart attack?' Vegita thought. 'Give me a break!'  
  
"If you would like to go home, it's all right," the teacher continued.  
  
'Go home and deal with Frieza?' Vegita thought. 'Yea right, I'd rather have a tooth pulled without novicane.' Grabbing his arm back, Vegita held his head high, and walked back to the classroom.   
  
The day ended as loud as the day had first begun, what with the students all racing home. It was the weekend, and no one really wanted to spend another minute in school. Except for maybe Krillen . . .  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" Krillen cried, ducking as 18 flung her foot at his face.  
  
"Come on, Krillen!" 18 growled while throwing about many kicks and punches. "FIGHT ME!"  
  
Krillen ducked an oncomming kick to the face, his eyes landing on 17. He gulped.  
  
Meanwhile, a large crowd was gathered around to watch the fight, all the while chanting, rooting for the two fighters. Of cource, all of Krillen's friend's were there to root him on, Goku standing in the middle, woundering where the hotdog stand was located.  
  
"Go Krillen, yay!" Bulma called out from the crowd. She was going to head strait home, but then ChiChi informed her about the fight. She decided, oh what the hell, she'd give a few minutes of her life to watch and cheer on her friend.  
  
Krillen jumped back as a kick was thrown at his gut, landing gracefully on his feet. Suddenly, without thinking, he powered up and . . .  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!"  
  
18 could only stare as the large energy came her way. When it hit her, she was driven back . . . and back . . . and back, smashing into a mountain far away.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Oh Kami! I'm sorry!" Krillen cried. He began to fly to 18 when suddenly 17 appeared, knocking the short bald guy to the ground. Krillen watched as 17 helped his sister out. 18 glared at Krillen menacingly as she was helped up, a look of what Krillen thought was embarrasment on her face. And then the two siblings flew away.  
  
Krillen sighed.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
Bulma whipped around, startled. "Vegita!"  
  
Vegita smirked. "In the flesh. I'm comming over to your house."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Ok." Without wanring, she grabbed Vegita's arm and began to pull him along. Vegita was shocked at first, but then held onto Bulma as well.  
  
When they got to Capsule Corp, Bulma led Vegita into the living room, and then to the couch. "You know," she said, sitting right by him, her face close to his. "My parents are gone for the weekend."  
  
Vegita chuckled, turning more towared Bulma, looking down at her like she was a scrap of meat. "If I didn't know any better Ms. Briefs," he mused, "I'd say you were trying to seduce me."  
  
Bulma smirked wickedly. "Who me? Never." And she leaned in for a long, deep kiss.  
  
Vegita welcomed the kiss openly, his hands flailing around her back, and down her back to a zipper. Slowly, he began to unzip.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Bulma and Vegita quickly darted up.  
  
"Damnit!" Bulma cried. "Who is it?!"  
  
"Hey Bulma," came Goku's voice. "It's me Goku. And ChiChi and Krillen and Launch and Tien and Chautzu and-"  
  
"EVERYONE?!" Bulma cried, walking to the door and opening it up.  
  
"Well um . . . Yamcha's busy," ChiChi said nervously. She peered in, and noticed Vegita. Her eyes widened. "And by the looks of it, so are you!"  
  
Bulma looked back at the boy and blushed. "Er yea . . . so if you don't mind-"  
  
"Wow Vegita's here, cool!" Goku cried mindlessly, pushing past Bulma to walk inside. "Hey Vegita! Remember me?"  
  
Vegita sneered. "How could I forget." He stood up. "We still havn't settled our fight, have we?"  
  
"Yea, no time like the present, right?" Goku said, laughing his Goku-ish laugh.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Sure," Vegita said, interrupting Bulma. He walked outside, Goku right on his heels.  
  
"B-b-but-"  
  
ChiChi grabbed her friend, leading her to the couch. "Honey, trust me, it's better this way. That Vegita is some bad news!"  
  
"You said the same thing about Piccolo!" Bulma said, pointing to the green being.  
  
"Yea, and I was right, wasn't I?" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo growled.  
  
"Look," said Launch, "we're all here to cheer up Krillen. He lost his girlfriend!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Krillen told Launch for the uptinth time that day. "But I . . . wish she was."  
  
"Well Krillen, if you want a girl to like her, the LAST thing you do is fight her, THEN win! It's just common sense!" Bulma sneered.  
  
Krillen fell over, anime-style.  
  
   
  
Goku and Vegita stood, staring at each other. Bulma's backyard would suit their match well, Vegita observed. Smirking, he got into a fighting stance. Goku did the same, and the two were off!  
  
The night raged on, Goku and Vegita taking and dealing out blows that would surely mean the end of the world dare they miss. Their power was astounding, and their tolerance purely abnormal. It was though as the two of them were fighting to the death . . .  
  
Meanwhile, inside, the others were trying to cheer up Krillen, who, to them, seemed like hopeless case. Meanwhile, Bulma studied the way Chautzu kept glaring at Launch, the way his eyes would twitch whenever she touched Tien. And Tien, who looked so . . . nervous.  
  
"Oh Kami, is it really 8:30 already?!" ChiChi suddenly cried. "I can't believe it, we've been talking for hours!"  
  
"Yea," Bulma said, her eyes lighting up. "Maybe you should all go home and . . . do your homework or something!"  
  
"Yea, we better," said Piccolo. "I can't afford another D-."  
  
"You're doing THAT bad?!" ChiChi cried.  
  
Piccolo nodded, embarrased.  
  
"In what subject?"  
  
Piccolo mumbled, "Chemistry."  
  
"Chemistry?" ChiChi cried. "Is that all?! I'm great in Chemistry, maybe I can help you. I'll come over to your place and . . . hey, where's Goku?"  
  
When everyone walked outside, they were surprised at what they saw. Goku and Vegita lie on the floor, bleeding to death . . . and smiling like that havn't had that much fun in ages.  
  
"Oh my Kami, GOKU!" ChiChi cried, rushing to her boyfriend's side.  
  
Bulma as well rushed to Vegita's side. "What happened?!" she cried. "What were you THINKING?! HUH?!"  
  
Vegita's smirk grew. "Well I had to do SOMETHING while you babbled on and on about make-up or whatever it is you girls talk about," he said.  
  
"Here," Krillen said, handing both Bulma and ChiChi a bean. "These are my last senzu beans."  
  
"Wow Krillen, where did you get these?!" ChiChi demanded. "They're almost IMPOSSIBLE to find!"  
  
"Yea, I know," Krillen growled as the two Saiyans were fed the beans.  
  
"Goku, I'm taking you to the hospital," ChiChi announced as she helped the big lug up.  
  
"That's nice-wait WHAT?!"  
  
"You too, Vegita," Bulma said as she helped him up as well.  
  
Vegita glanced over as ChiChi began to yell at Goku, was running around in circles around ChiChi, crying out and whimpering. "I don't need a hospital, I'll just fix myself up back home."  
  
ChiChi grabbed Goku and he ran off, dragging her behind. "HEEEEEELP!" ChiChi cried out in anguish.  
  
Piccolo, Krillen, Launch, Tien, and Chautzu ran off to help ChiChi, all the while with Goku screaming, "I don't want needles, I don't want them, heeeeeelp! They're gonna stab me!"  
  
Vegita and Bulma sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well, I can at least help you home," Bulma said.  
  
"No!" Vegita argued. "I can make it home by myself!"  
  
"Don't be such a stubborn ape!" Bulma cried, pulling Vegita along. "Now come on!"  
  
"Woman-"  
  
"AND THE NAME'S BULMA!!"   
  
Vegita was very hesitant as both he and Bulma exited the space pod. He had insisted that he go alone, but she was persistant.  
  
"Now where is your room?" Bulma inquired, gazing about the room.  
  
"So now you have weakling women to help you, Vegita? Or did she beat you up?"  
  
Bulma and Vegita twisted, and Vegita's color drained from his face. "Frieza," he growled.  
  
Frieza smirked. "And where have YOU been? Hmm?"  
  
"Just with me, he wasn't expected to be home at a certain time, was he?" Bulma asked.  
  
"So now you have human whore's speaking for you now?" Frieza mused.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma cried. She took a step up, but Vegita shot a hand to her chest to keep her back.  
  
Frieza chuckled menacingly. "Yes, she would make quite a toy, wouldn't she?" Frieza said ammusingly.  
  
Vegita's eyes widened as Frieza paced around Bulma. "Yes, she would make QUITE a good toy!" And with one last grin, Frieza left the room. 


	6. DBA6

Chapter 6  
  
   
  
Vegita shot his fist at his lamp, breaking it to pieces. His anger soared as his fist came into contact with another piece of furniture, turning it to rubble beneath his feet. Everything he began to tear away to shreds and scraps until finally he collapsed on his bed, his breathing comming out in long, harsh gasps. He knew what Frieza meant by 'a good toy,' and worst of all, he knew that he was very persistant on those matters. Vegita closed his eyes tight. All of the things the monster had done to him, destroying his father, making him bow in his presence like he was scum. And now he had finally found someone he could talk to, someone who didn't fear or hate him, but welcomed him with open arms. And now Frieza, the beast, was going to take her away from him. He could not, would not let that happen.  
  
Vegita sat up in bed, a very determined look on his face. He didn't know how, but Frieza was going to pay.   
  
"BULMA!"  
  
Bulma shot awake immediately after hearing her name called. Sleepily, she looked at her clock. "5 A.M?!" she almost screamed. "Who would get me up at- "  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
Bulma smiled, immediately recognizing the voice. She ran to her window, and peered down at the sincere Prince. "Why Vegita, here so early? Whatever for?" she tried to sound as innocent and seductive as possible.  
  
Within a blink of an eye, Vegita was up at the window and had walked inside. Bulma gasped, startled. "VEGITA! I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR, YOU KNOW!"  
  
Vegita gazed at Bulma and, no truer words were spoken. Beyond her see- through robe he could definately make out her underwear clearly, which was hugging her figure nicely. Had he not been so pre-occupied with his mission at hand, he would have tossed her on the bed and had her for breakfast. Instead he said, "I can see that. But I need to know, can you create a machine that will help make me stronger?"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, quite surprised at his words.  
  
"Can it be done?" Vegita asked, with a little more tone to his voice.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Well yes, of cource, but . . . why?"  
  
"When can you have it finished by?" Vegita demanded.  
  
"I don't know I-"  
  
"I need it finished as soon as possible, this is really important to me, Bulma." he took her waiste by his hands, and gazed deep in her eyes. Eyes of confusion, yet trust. And . . . something else.  
  
Bulma nodded slowly. "All right. I think . . . I could finish it in about a week."  
  
"That's too long," Vegita said. "4 days."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"If you need help, just ask." And with those words, Vegita had gone the way he came, leaving a very confused Bulma behind.   
  
The next four days passed quickly, Vegita absent every day of school. Bulma had not seen or heard of him since, but dared not go to his home. She really, REALLY did not like that lizzard that talked to her before. He, she, or whatever it was really creeped her out. She did, finally, have to get some help, and finished up just as Vegita entered the backyard where she was working.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
Bulma jumped, startled to hear anyone speak after such a long time of silence, and turned to see . . . "VEGITA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Vegita, instead of answering her, circled around the large machine, his hand sliding around the edge. "So what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't THINK so, Vegita!" Bulma scolded, storming up to him. "FIRST, where have you been?"  
  
Vegita narrowed his eyes then said simply, "Training."  
  
"For 4 DAYS?!"  
  
Vegita nodded, then turned back to the massive machine. "So what does it do?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "I call it a gravitron. You can train inside, and increase the gravity as you see fit. It will weigh heavier on you, like you're training with weights. It could double-even tripple your power within a short period of time."  
  
"Good," Vegita replied. "How much gravity can it withstand?"  
  
"200, but of cource you're not going to go that high!"  
  
Vegita just nodded.  
  
"What, not even a 'thank you, Bulma?' Maybe a 'you're the best Bulma?' Or maybe a 'you are almighty and superior to me Bulma, how can I ever get along without you, I am a pesant to your greatness-'"  
  
Bulma was suddenly grabbed her by the waiste, and tipped back near the ground. "Don't you ever shut up?" Vegita said with a smirk. And with that, he bent down and gave Bulma a long, devoted kiss. He then tipped her back up and let her go.  
  
"Nice, Veg," Bulma said, walking up to the boy in a seductive manner. "You sure know how to lip-sink."  
  
However, Vegita's only reaction afterwords was to go into the gravitron and shut the door behind him.  
  
"RRRRRRRRR!!! BASTARD!" Bulma hollared after him.  
  
   
  
"I won't go that high?" Vegita mused as he walked over to the controll panel. "If anything, it's too low. Hmph, I'm Prince of the Saiyans, I can take more than that! 200 my ass!" After a moment of studying the many controlls and buttons, he finally pressed one.  
  
"Gravity simulation, 2 times Earth's normal gravity," a computer chanted.  
  
Vegita waited, and after a seccond he could feel the gravity change. He smirked. "Hell, that woman IS a genious! Now to increase this piece of shit." With that, he held the button down till it could go no more.  
  
"Gravity simulation, 200 times Earth's normal gravity."  
  
And those were the last words Vegita heard when he was suddenly flattened like a pancake.   
  
Days and weeks flew by like months and years to Bulma, although to Vegita they were only minutes and secconds. So hard he would push himself that in the end he would be almost dead. If not for Bulma, he would probably be pushing up posies by now.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was growing ever so tiresome of his neglectance, and even the pleading Yamcha began to get her attention. One night she was sitting at the kitchen table, absolutely bored, nowhere to go, nothing to do. Vegita was training, as usual, and all the others were studying for a big Chemistry test. There was no one to talk to . . . except for Yamcha. Biting her lower lip, she slowly picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Bulma, frightened to death, dropped the phone and ran outside to the backyard where the explosion had errupted. And there, to her horror, was the gravitron in rubble, Vegita nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh Kami, Vegita!" Bulma raced over to the rubble and began to dig for her boyfriend. Suddenly, she uncovered his face, which was twisted in an expression of pain. As she dug deeper, she discovered the rest of his body, bloodied and broken. "Vegita, Vegita!" Bulma panicked.  
  
Vegita slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus them. "B-Bulma," his raspy voice came.  
  
"Vegita, wait here, I'll get help," Bulma ordered. She got up to leave, but Vegita's hand came up and quickly grabbed her wrist. Startled, she fell to the rubble beside Vegita. Vegita slowly sat up, smirking at her. "Nice of you to join me," he mused.  
  
"Vegita, you SCARED ME, DAMNIT!" Bulma cried, punching Vegita in the shoulder.  
  
Vegita cried out when she did so, grabbing his arm. "DAMNIT, WOMAN! THAT HURT!"  
  
Bulma grinned. "Sorry."   
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm." Vegita's answer came out as a long, low moan. He was lying on his stomache in front of a fire place, and Bulma was massaging his aching back.  
  
"You know, you really did scare me, Vegita," Bulma said. "I thought . . . you were dead."  
  
Vegita, even though the massages felt so good, rolled over on his side to look at Bulma. "You really care that much about me?" he mumbled.  
  
Bulma nodded. "I do. There's something about you, Vegita. You're more than just a boyfriend to me. I mean, I can talk to you . . . when you're not training. And you listen to me . . . when you're not training." She frowned. "You train alot!"  
  
Vegita chuckled. "Always keep you wanting more, huh?" he said. Serious, he took her chin in his hand, leaning her face close to his. "Damnit woman . . . you're the only one I've ever been able to talk to, really. There's something about you too." His hand slowly left her chin, old voices returning to him. 'Emotions were for the weak' . . . He fowned. "But I don't know if that's a good thing."  
  
"Vegita . . ."  
  
Vegita got up and grabbed his coat hanging on a rack. "I better go," he mumbled, and with that he walked out the door.  
  
Ok people, I know this chapter was slow, but just wait until the next! Heh heh heh heh! 


	7. DBA7

Chapter 7  
  
Â   
  
Vegita walked out into the night, more confused than ever. He was always told emotions were for the weak, and yet there he was, training like a mad man just so Frieza wouldn't be able to touch Bulma. However, he knew it was mroe than that. That monster needed to pay. He had treated him like a slave for the last time! He would avenge his father's death by killing the beast, and take his place as King of the Saiyans.  
  
Vegita turned around. He could still see Capsule Corp. in his sight. "What is she doing to me?" he whispered. "Is it . . ."  
  
"VEGITA!"  
  
Vegita's eyes bulged at the sound of Bulma's cry. She seemed like . . .  
  
"VEGITA, PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
Vegita immediately powered up and flew full speed toward Capsule Corp. When he blasted through the door, his heart sank. There was Frieza with a bunch of his men, looming over Bulma seductively.  
  
Frieza turned and smirked at Vegita. "Look who it is boys. Why not run along, little Princeling. Leave me to my fun." He grinned at Bulma, his nasty tounge slithering out of his mouth.  
  
"Vegita, help!" Bulma whimpered.  
  
Vegita could feel his energy rise, his fists clutched together so tight his veins ran red.  
  
Frieza, annoyed, turned to Vegita. "I said go. I order you, monkey!"  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Vegita powered up to his maximum and ran full- force onto Frieza, sending him flying out the window. His 'loyal' minions merely watched in shock.   
  
"Woa, Goku, did you feel that?!" Krillen cried. The group of them were all at ChiChi's house.  
  
"Yea, I did," GOku said very solemnly.  
  
"What is it?" ChiChi inquired.  
  
"Trouble." Goku replied. "Come on guys, we better check it out."  
  
"Yea," they all agreed.   
  
Frieza slowly got up, turning to the angered Prince. A trickle of purple blood ran down his lip. "How DARE YOU!" he hissed.  
  
"I no longer take orders from you, scum!" Vegita hissed, his power surging througout his body. "I am going to kill you."  
  
"Rrrrr GET HIM!" Frieza ordered to him minions.  
  
Hesitantly, the four ran up behind Vegita. Without looking back, however, Vegita just aimed a hand at them, blasting them all away. "Your fight's with ME, you ugly looser freak!" Vegita hollared. "So don't bother to send any more of your goons!"  
  
Frieza snickered menacingly, while Bulma watched from behind a practically completely shattered wall. "Well, I have to admire your courage," Frieza said in a taunting voice. "Too bad your courage won't save you."  
  
Vegita flew at Frieza and shot his fist at his face, but Frieza easily blocked it with his own. The two began to exchange blow for blow, Frieza laughing toyingly, until finally the monster struck Vegita to the ground. Frieza then began his mercilous assault on the Prince, slashing and tearing away at his flesh. When he finished, Vegita was bathed in blood.  
  
" . . . Vegita . . ." Bulma choked out.  
  
"And now, you worthless monkey trash," Frieza hissed. "You will die." He floated up a ways and began to form a large ball of energy at the tip of his fingers. Vegita could only watch in horror as it grew in size.  
  
"Good bye, Princeling!" Frieza hollared.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! VEGITA!!" Bulma suddenly raced from the shadows and fell like a forcefield around the fallen warrior. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she hollared.  
  
Vegita blinked in shock.  
  
"Ka me ha me HA!"  
  
Frieza barely had enough time to turn his head before the massive blast collided with his body, sending him crashing into a nearby mountain.  
  
"GOKU!" Bulma gasped as she saw her old friend. He raced up to the two, as did all the others.  
  
"We heard there was trouble," Tien said. "We thought you could use some help."  
  
Vegita, slowly and painfully, began to sit up. "I don't . . . need your help. And I don't . . . want it either! Go away, this fight is between me and Frieza!"  
  
"What? That's talking nonesence!" Goku cried. "We'll all help!"  
  
"I said go AWAY!" Vegita cried, jumping to his feet, but suddenly falling over from his injuries.  
  
"Vegita!" Bulma cried. "VEGITA!"  
  
Â   
  
"Vegita . . . Vegita . . . Vegita . . ." that repeating name ran over and over in Vegita's blank mind.  
  
His whole world was black and fading. But then, there it was. A light began to shimmer in the darkness, growing with every beat of Vegita's heart. From that light came a figure, a figure all too well known. "Vegita," it spoke. "You cannot continue to fool yourself like this."  
  
"Emotions are for the weak, boy!"  
  
"Vegita . . . listen to me. You have the power within you."  
  
". . . weakling! . . ."  
  
"Please listen to me, my Prince. Emotions . . ."  
  
"Emotions are for the weak! FOR THE WEAK!"  
  
"Emotions are what make people strong . . . never forget that . . . my son."  
  
Â   
  
Vegita's eyes shot open, the fresh and forgotten words returning to him. 'Emotions are what make people strong.'  
  
"VEGITA!"  
  
Vegita's eyes fell on Bulma, whom was held tight by Frieza's large hands. Frieza chuckled menacingly. "Your Prince can't save you, you bitch," he laughed. "He's as dead as you're going to wish YOU would be!"  
  
"Let Bulma go."  
  
Frieza's face widened as he faced the Saiyan Prince, still alive, and standing up in an attack position. This only made him laugh harder. "What are YOU going to do, Princeling? Defeat me? You can barely stand! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Let her go, you ugly freak of nature," Vegita hissed.  
  
"Maybe I will . . . and maybe I'll just SNAP HER NECK IN TWO!" Frieza held Bulma high, about to do his deed for amuzement, when suddenly Vegita was right there. Within a blink of an eye he had knocked Frieza to the ground and grabbed Bulma, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Vegita . . ." Bulma gasped.  
  
Vegita turned to look at Bulma, his eyes filled with more passion than they had ever been before. "Bulma," he almost whispered. "I want you to know . . . that I love you."  
  
Bulma's eyes filled with tears, but she did not have time to react as Vegita knocked her at the back of her head, making her immediately fall unconscious. The Prince then took her to the ground and placed her gently behind a large boulder. "Sorry, woman, but you'll only get in my way," he said before he turned back to the battlefield.  
  
His eyes scanned the area. The other warriors who had come to first help him lied in a heap on the floor. They were still alive, he could tell. It was just like that monster - play first, kill later. Finally, his eyes rested on the beast. His face was twisted with anger and outrage.  
  
"That's it, monkey! I've had enough of you!" he yelled. "This time I will FINISH YOU OFF!" With those words, he began to form a massive attack at the tip of his fingers.  
  
Vegita's power began to rise, a fire beginning to spark within him. His eyes were cold and menacing, like that of a demons. "You have played me for the last time, Frieza," he hissed loud and clear, his energy forming into tiny sparks. "You have killed my father, you have made the Saiyan race to be a coward! And now you try to take the ONE PERSON WHO I CARE ABOUT AWAY FROM ME!" His energy flashed about him, rolling around his arms and legs and exploding into small blasts around him. His hair began to change to a gold color, and his eyes began to turn to teal. "Now," he yelled, "You will DIIIIIIE!!!!"  
  
A large blast errupted from Vegita's body, spreading far and wide over the battlefield. It engulfed everything, including the monster Frieza. It's force rang loud and clear and blasted in one large explosion, sending with it debris of all kind and screams of the two battling warriors.  
  
Â   
  
Bulma's eyes slowly opened, her head pounding furiously. Placing a hand on her aching head she began to pull herself over the boulder. Her eyes came upon the battlefield, and she gasped. It was one large, dark crater. She looked up to the sky, noticing it's dark nature. It was almost pitch black, it's only light being flashes of lightening that shot off here and there. Rain accompanied it, and beat down hard on everything it touched.  
  
Bulma gasped as her thoughts returned back to the crater. "VEGITA!" Immediately she ran over to the sight where she noticed the whole of her friends had gathered. Her heart sank at this, especially since they were looking down. When she got there, she almost fainted. Vegita lied in the middle of the crater, his body pulverized, not giving off any signs of life.  
  
"Bulma . . . I'm sorry," Goku tried. He went to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but before he could Bulma had raced down the crater and landed on her back next to Vegita.  
  
"Vegita . . . please . . . don't leave me!" she cried, sitting up and grabbing him by his shoulders. "Don't leave me!" She shook him again, but recieved no reaction.  
  
The rain poured ever harder, the only sound that night. The lightening had ceased, but the dark sky stayed still.  
  
And suddenly Vegita stirred.  
  
Bulma gasped. "Vegita . . ." to the others she called, "Hurry! Get a doctor, please!"  
  
However, none of them seemed to hear. Yamcha couldn't seem to aprehend any of this.  
  
Tears pouring down Bulma's eyes, she lied next to him, hugging him close, and a song came past her lips.  
  
"You are my sunshine,  
  
my only sunshine,  
  
you make me happy,  
  
when skies are grey.  
  
You'll never know dear,  
  
how much I love you,  
  
so please don't take,  
  
that sunshine away." 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Â   
  
"Come on Vegie, we don't want to be late for class." Bulma pushed Vegita through the classroom door, grinning.  
  
"Watch it woman," Vegita hissed as she touched a spot of him that had yet to heal. And that was quite easy to do, considering his whole body was scraped and bruised.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Sorry, Vegita." She walked around to face him and, grabbing his arms, led her to her desk.  
  
Vegita plopped down right on it and, grabbing Bulma's hand, pushed her on top of him, sending her sprawling with laughter.  
  
"Quiet down now class," Mrs. Stinkass ordered as the rest of the students piled into the classroom. "Now let's begin with . . ." she stopped short as her gaze flew over to Bulma and Vegita, who were at that very moment sharing saliva.  
  
"Bulma! Vegita! Enough of this!" Mrs. Stinkass hollared. "This is not a lip- wrestling contest and-"  
  
Vegita quickly let go of Bulma's lips long enough to say, "Oh shut up, you old hag, and get your name changed while you're doing so, you're beginning to scare some of the children," before locking his lips back with Bulma's.  
  
Mrs. Stinkass's eyes widened with shock.  
  
Bulma looked over at Yamcha and, grinning, grabbed Vegeta as tight as she could, allowing her kiss to deepen dramatically.  
  
And Vegita didn't mind the pain at all.  
  
Â   
  
END  
  
  
  
What do ya think? Should I make a sequel? O.o Review PLZE!!!!!! 


End file.
